


Cas, Meg, Dean...oh the possibilites

by Malec_Novak



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bondage and Discipline, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 15:31:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3983332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malec_Novak/pseuds/Malec_Novak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Destiel?...Wait no Megstiel?...hang on a second is this..is this OMG IT’S A THREESOME! Bring it on….</p><p>Starts off as Destiel but then there's a surprise guest along the way :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cas, Meg, Dean...oh the possibilites

**Author's Note:**

> Btw this happened in my rp group I just changed it a bit so where it says Luna..that is their child in the rp! So don't get confused lol.

“Is this going back to the whole doubting yourself thing because you are amazing Dean and I wish I knew how to show you and make you understand how amazing you are” He sighs before spotting Bee Bee their white blue eyed green husky puppy walk as it walks into the room. “Oh look, Dean, Bee Bee” He grins as Bee Bee jumps onto the bed to snuggle in-between him and Dean. Bee Bee had grown twice his size since Dean had first introduced him to Cas although he looked just as handsome as he did when he was a lot younger. 

Dean ignores the start of the conversation that Cas had started, instead jumping at the change of subject that being Bee Bee. “hey beautiful boy “ he says enthusiastically as he scratches behind the dogs ear.

“You’ve been hiding from us Bee Bee” he shakes his head, laughing as Bee Bee barks and leans into Dean enjoying the affection that he was getting. His little tail wagging.

“Silly dog!  Aren’t you a silly boy? Yes, you are!” Dean says almost childishly as he squishes the dogs face in his hands, kissing the nose and grinning like an idiot. Bee Bee barks excitedly in Deans' face, his tail wagging excitedly as he licks at Deans' face and almost kissing him with his tongue. The sound of giggling heard beside Dean coming from the blue-eyed angel.

“BEE BEE GETT OFF!!” Dean shouts, disgust was written on his face as he attempts to wipe his mouth. Bee Bee, however, has other ideas as he continues barking in Deans' face and refusing to move from his current position, that being on Deans' stomach with his face inches away from his own.

“Oh dear Dean it looks like your stuck with Bee Bee” Cas smirks, almost sniggering behind his hand.

Dean sulks, huffing loudly beside Cas.

Cas stares at Dean, warmth and love in his eyes with a hint of amusement. “Would you prefer if I licked your face Dean?” he says, the evidence of him laughing at Dean clear in his voice as he leans towards him.

“Yes. Yes I would”

“Your wish is my command” he grins, licking the side of Deans' face and nibbling at his ear while pushing Bee Bee off Dean. Bee Bee whines as he lands on the floor, the sound of his paws trotting out of the room as though he knew Cas and Dean would be up to no good.  “That Better Dean?” His breath hot on Deans' ear as he continues nibbling.

Dean doesn't answer as he closes his eyes and quietly enjoys the breath on his ear and the warmth of how close the Angel was next to him.

Cas deliberately moans into Deans' ear, pressing himself close to Dean as his fingers idly play with Deans shirt buttons as he continues nibbling and moaning trying to gain a reaction and being an annoying tease.

“God dammit Cas!” he growls as he suddenly flips Cas so that the roles were reversed, his body posed just above the angels as the smell of sexual arousal leaks heavily in the air.

Cas yelps as he giggles at having roused Dean to the point of arousal. Cas grins as he puts his hands under his head and stares at Dean with a cheeky glint in his eyes.

“So Castiel” Dean licks his lips, staring at Cas in an almost predatory way as though Cas was his meal, his toy.

“So Dean” he replies back, acting coy as he bites his bottom lip while fidgeting under Dean. His right hand slipping from under his head and reaching out to mess with Dean’s shirt buttons again. His eyes wide with lust and cockiness as he attempts to continue with his teasing.

Dean leans forward and slips off Cas's tie before tying his hands to the bed with a smirk on his perfect lips. “You're my bitch now Cas!”

Cas groans, pulling at his restraints and testing them as he grins up at Dean almost as though this is what he had planned to achieve. He tries to sit up but fails as Dean Forces him back down. Giving up with fake fighting the restraints he lies still, gripping at the bed and not doing much else. He had little choice in the matter but to watch and wait for Dean.

Dean slowly unbuttons Castiel's zipper, pulling down his pants. Cas lifts his hips up to allow Dean to pull his pants down past his hips. His eyes never leaving Deans as he watches him almost like a hawk. Once the pants were removed, Dean roughly blindfolds Cas and flips him so that he was lying face down on the bed.

Cas’s heart rate spikes as he rests his face in the pillow, breathing heavily into it “ D...Dean” he groans, his hands clenched into fists as he stares into the darkness. It was all a new experience for Cas, one that he was currently enjoying.

Dean is silent as he walks around the room, coming back to stand at the side of Cas as he places a cold piece of material is felt on Cas's back*

Cas flinches in surprise as he pulls on his restraints, his breathing skyrocketing as he keeps his head buried in the pillow.

Dean grins as he slides the whip down his back slowly, aiming to painfully tease Cas with the feel of the material sliding down. A certain aim as he continues trailing further down his back, loving the sounds Cas was making.

Cas groans into the pillow, squirming from the feel of the whip trailing teasingly down his back. The painful slowness almost making him want to whimper.

“Hmmm, you like that you, little whore!” Dean snarls, hitting Castiel's buttock with the whip. The sound echoing around the bunker.

Cas whimpers as he cries out in shock and pain but nodding his head anyway “Y-Y- Yes Dean” he groans, his face still pressed into the pillow, the blindfold making the darkness worse as his dick presses into the mattress almost painfully.

“Beg for it, beg for it, you little slut” He orders as he brushes the whip across his rim.

Cas cries out in pleasure” P-Please Dean! Give it, me! I'm a slut....a dirty slut and I deserve to be punished!” he shouts out, lifting his mouth away from the pillow to be heard clearly before putting his face back on the pillow. A way to scream and bite away the pleasurable torture Dean was giving him.

Dean chuckles, “not yet.” He flips him over again so that Cas was now lying on his back, the blindfold still in place making Cas look appetising as he strokes the whip over Castiel's dick.

Cas cries out in pleasure, his back arching off the bed now that he was on his back. His arms pulling on the restriants as he closes his eyes behind the blindfold. His mouth open as he breathes heavily, almost panting with want.

Dean licks his lips as he pulls of his shirt, throwing it aside as it lands with a thump. He replaces his underwear with silky pink landrail, before taking off the blind fold so that Cas could see again.

Cas blinks as the blindfold is taken off, his eyes adjusting and staring at Dean as his eyes widen in surprise at what Dean was wearing. He was stood in the campest way and it was at that point that Castiel almost lost it completely. “Oh god Dean” he groans as he repeatedly starts pulling on his restraints wanting to touch Dean and his silky pink underwear so badly. His dick throbbing painfully, wanting to be touched but unable to because of his hands being restricted by his own tie. He keeps staring at Dean, the imagine of him stood in the campest way with his little silky pink underwear locking itself in place almost making him grin with excitement as he thinks about drawing that imagine into his sketchbook that he has hidden somewhere in the bunker. It was filled with everything Dean Wise. “P…p…please Dean” he begs as he continues pulling relentlessly at his bondage.

Dean grins, “Hmmmm I'm in control now, beg for it Cas, tell me how you want me!” he shouts, barking an almost order at him.

“Oh God Dean please!! Please f-f fuck me!” he begs, his eyes pleading with him.

Dean snarls cruelly at Castiel, “No”

“PLEASE DEAN, PLEASE!” He shouts, begging with everything he has, repeating the same word over and over in a hope that Dean would give in to him.

He walks over to Cas, crawling over him as his erection brushes Cas's though the soft pink lace while he gags Castiel to stop him from pleading or even talking. Grinning as he replaces the blind fold so that Cas was thrown back into the darkness.  Castiel moans past the gag in his mouth at the feeling of Dean rubbing against his painful erection, jutting his hips up into Dean and trying to get some friction going however that doesn’t last long as Dean roughly flips him onto his front again. Dean waits for ten minutes as he watches Cas wither in his bonds in frustration.

Cas bites down on the gag as he glares into the darkness wanting to scream at Dean in frustration whilst tugging at the bonds on his wrist knowing that he would have deep red gash marks once they were taken off, not that he would care as he starts to get impatient again. Shouting Dean’s name but failing, the words not able to form correctly passed his lips due to the gag, earning a frustrated grunt instead.

Dean brings the whip down on Castiels ass, repeatedly as he enjoys the way Cas withers on the bed and the sound of his strangled cries past the gag in his mouth. It was like pain and torture at the same time and oh was Dean enjoying it. He suddenly stops as he reaches over and pushes something wet and cold into Cas’s tight ass, filling him as much as It can. It was a 15inch dildo that was both wide and thick knowing that it would most likely hurt but that pleasure would also win out the pain. It was like testing the limits between pain and pleasure. As he listens to Cas scream out his name.

“Oh Cas don’t you look like a pretty sight” Dean hums as he takes Cas in.

Cas had stopped screaming, he was panting heavily into the pillow almost as though he was trying to suffocate himself. His moans evident at Deans words as he continues to bury his head in the pillow.

Dean presses a button as it starts to vibrate in Castiels ass, slowly getting faster as Dean Pulls out his own dick and roughly lifts Cas's head up so that he could shove his dick in his mouth. “Suck it! I know you want to!” he demands at the same time almost mocking Cas.

Cas groans around Deans dick, the sensations overwhelming him as he closes his eyes and begins sucking on the cock in his mouth. His ass clenching around the vibrating dildo and making his own cock throb in pain, begging to be touched as it presses into the mattress and cas unable to touch himself. He continues sucking Dean, swirling his tongue over the head and moaning loudly.

“If you cum, you’re going be so very sorry my little whore!”  He moans as he speaks, almost thrusting his hips into Castiels mouth.  

Cas moans as he takes Dean deeper into his mouth, sucking hard and grazing his teeth gently along the shaft almost humming. His eyes blinking behind the blindfold.

Dean hisses before pulling away and leaving the room. The vibrating dick still in Castiels ass as Dean leaves for a good half hour.

Castiel screams out a load of gibberish, unable to stop himself as the vibrator continues vibrating in his ass and sending Cas over the edge as he cums, crying out and slumping. His face smashed into the pillow as he continues breathing heavily. Sweat sticking to him as the vibrator continues to torture him, waiting for Dean and starting to feel over-stimulated.

The door opens with a wine as a weight is felt on Castiels back but this didn't feel like Dean, no these hands were more delicate and soft as though wanting to protect Cas.  

Dean soon follows behind as his footsteps echo around the room. His voice gruff as he speaks, “Off! “ he orders, the weight on Castiels back disappearing before Dean yanks Cas up onto his knees and the vibrating dildo now been removed from his purky, begging ass.

Cas shivers, his eyes widening behind the blindfold as he feels Dean remove the dildo and almost sighing out of relief as he sits on his knees slightly shakenly unsure of what will happen neck and almost nervous with anticipation.

Dean sucks on his neck before pushing him back down and guiding Castiels hard member forward till the tip touches something wet and very warm. “Your gonna like this baby” Dean mutters as he kisses the back of Cas’s neck.

Cas moans almost whimpering from still feeling over-stimulation from being left alone for half an hour. Cas nodded, knowing that whatever Dean did would still be enjoyable even though his body felt drained and his wrists burned.

Dean pushes him again and he slides forward easily before he reaches over and removes the restraints, taking away the blind fold so that Cas could see again.

Castiel gapes in surprise, staring at the face that once use to call him Clearance and one that he still didn’t understand the reference too. “M-m Meg” He stutters before his eyes widen further, clear understanding written on his face as he realises where his dick is. “Well this is unexpected” he mutters whilst grinning. Not sure what to do with his hands or his weight decides to rest them beside Megs head so that he could attempt to not put all his body weight onto her.  

Meg tilts her hips up into Castiel so that his dick falls deeper into her. She grins as she throws her head back, moaning. “Hello unicorn.”

He moans as he stares at Meg, “Meg....I don't un-“He shuts up, forgetting about not understanding her reference since he wasn’t a unicorn. He focused more on where he is as he pulls out and pushes back in, his eyes fluttering shut as he rocks his hips into her. All the while moaning her name.  

Dean places his hands on Castiels hips as he attempts to guide him into Meg, enjoying seeing his lover pounding into the demon with his help.

Cas lets Dean guide him into her as he leans forward to capture her lips with his own and remembering the first time they had kissed and his pizza man reference. He had gotten better since then.

“hmmmm Cas, you've improved do I understand that I have Dean to thank for that?” she grins, looking over at Dean who was stood at the side of Cas.

Dean winks at her, “you bet ya.”

Castiel blushes, never have imagined himself in this position before as he continues rocking his hips into Meg. The occasional moan slipping out as he sucks on her neck to distract himself from their conversation.

Dean lubes up his rock hard dick and pushes Into Cas, receiving a moan from the both of them as he rocks into Cas, driving him deeper into meg with each eager thrust Dean made.

Meg moans as her hands tangle in the sheets at either side of her, unable to do much but ride with the pleasure of Cas being fucked deeper and deeper into her every time Dean would pound into Cas.

Cas moans as he bites down on Megs neck, his dick pushing into her as far as it would go. Cas rising with Dean and pushing back into her when Dean pushed back into him. The sensation of fucking and being fucked was amazing to Castiel as he kept up with the rhythm.

Dean’s hands tightening on Castiels hips, drawing blood which mixed in with his sweat and which’d rolled off his body onto the bed.

Castiel moans as he slams back down into Meg, almost raising his ass and begging for Dean whilst closing his eyes in bliss, consuming himself in the feel of Dean and Meg fucking him.

Meg starts to clench around Cas, her orgasm strong and ongoing as Cas continues to slam into her aching body, unable to help it as Dean continues to slam into him from behind.

Cas feels Meg orgasm and clench around him which had him shouting out in pleasure as he too hits his orgasm, Cumming inside of her before slumping on top of her, not even caring anymore if he was crushing her. He was completely exhausted and drenched in sweat.

Dean pounds into Cas one more time before he let's go of everything that he was holding back and filling him up with his warm cum.

Cas shudders under Dean from the warmth of his cum. His hair sticking to his forehead as he buries his head in Meg’s neck unable to move, his body soaked in sweat.

Meg suddenly turns red as though embarrassed about something, “I'm ... ugh” she disappears from under Cas causing him to fall face first into the pillow without warning.

He groans as his body aches. The red marks on his wrists where his tie had been still looking raw and bruising as Cas sighs, not having a clue why Meg had left for just that he was worried he had done something wrong.

Dean pulls out of Cas, “babe?” He rolls him over, worried.

“Hmm?” He mumbles, speech having vanished with exhaustion as he opens his blue ocean eyes to stare up at Dean. It took a lot of effort considering of how sleepy he felt.  

Dean pulls his pants back on as well as his own before answering, still looking adorably worried, “you okay Cas?...Your wrists ....”

Cas nods his head, a goofy grin on his face before he looks down and at his wrists with an almost confused look before it hits him and he looks back up at Dean. “They don't hurt...much” He pulls a face as he touches it. “They'll heal in time....I don't want to heal them Dean I like them, like I like all the marks you give me. I would never use my grace to heal myself” he smiles, his goofy grin still stuck on his face.

“I can heal them with my kisses” Dean bends down as he gently starts kissing Castiels wrists.

Cas giggles, his kisses tickling his wrists and making them tingle. “I love you Dean Bee” he mutters.

Dean brushes Cas's sweaty hair out of his blue eyes, his own getting to long and falling in his face. “I love you to baby” He kisses the top of Castiels forehead.

“You need a haircut...I need a haircut” points at himself, “we both need a haircut” he giggles, his speech sounding slurred from feeling heavily exhausted and almost falling asleep but forcing himself to stay awake to continue talking to Dean.

“Maybe we will take Luna for her first hair cut but right now sleep.” He mutters.

Cas shakes his head, “but Dean I don't want too, I want to keep staring at your beautiful green eyes” he whines as his eyes start to droop however still fighting sleep though finding it almost impossible. “Goodnight Dean” he slurs before falling asleep and snoring lightly. His face in peace as he sleeps.

Dean kisses his nose gently, “night Angel” he settles down but doesn't sleep as he just listens to his soft heartbeat, “I will be here when you wake.” He mutters.

The End:D


End file.
